This invention relates to an air supply means for use in conjunction with air-tight windows and, more particularly, to a slit valve ventilator for use as a window valve.
Ventilators of this type generally comprise a frame adapted to be mounted in the entrance to a slot-like air duct, the frame providing a valve seat and defining a valve opening, and a valve body adjustably connected to the frame for closing the valve opening. Valves of this type, generally arranged under a window sill, were widely used about 40 years ago, but subsequently fell into disfavor due to poor functioning, leaking and heat conduction.
In order to conserve energy today, it is highly desirable to make windows extremely air-tight. Because of this building standards have been promulgated to require that each room be provided with a fresh air ventilator having a ventilation area of at least 30 cm.sup.2. The ventilator must also be adjustable and absolutely air-tight when closed. In most cases a slit valve type of ventilator installed either above or below the sash will be chosen to meet these requirements. However, presently available devices are generally unsatisfactory for the reasons above set forth.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a window ventilator of the slit valve type which is air-tight when closed and easy to install and operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means and method of attaching a ventilator of the above type to an air duct which will render installation quick and easy and which will achieve a tight fit.